1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus that enables import/export of a setting value, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing control program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as copying machines and facsimile machines, in recent years have many user set items with high performance, and tend to increase time and effort of a user who registers setting values (setting data) for the user set items. Accordingly, there is an apparatus that is provided with an import-export function that enables to bring setting data of a certain apparatus out and to register the setting data to another apparatus of the same kind or a different kind as a technique that simplifies registration of a series of setting values.
However, an import-export function of a conventional image forming apparatus did not consider a case where character codes are different among image forming apparatuses. Accordingly, import of character string data of a character code that is not supported by an import image forming apparatus causes a problem that the characters are not displayed correctly due to garbling.
On the other hand, there is a technique that converts a character code in order to absorb the difference among the character codes supported by different apparatuses. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-207392 (JP 2000-207392A) proposes a technique that converts document data in a character code of a host into data in a character code of a printer, reads fonts corresponding to the converted data from a memory, and outputs the fonts to the printer.